Обсуждение участника:Alex6122
К удалению #2 Куда делся шаблон к удалению? И удалите вот эту и эту страницы. И скажите участнику, который их создал, поумерить свой пыл. --Silvold 432 10:14, января 17, 2012 (UTC) : А что не так с шаблоном? --Alex6122 © 12:04, января 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Моя ошибка, я хотел сказать: "Куда делась категория: к удалению?" Silvold 432 10:16, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ну а с ней то что не так? --Alex6122 © 08:48, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Оазис Подскажите, пожалуйста, какую карточку использовать на странице Сердце Гарольда? С одной сторны, живое существо-мутант, с другой — персонаж. И стоило ли её создавать вообще? Увлёкся Оазисом… ) Может, достаточно дополнить галерею на странице локации и соответствующий раздел описание квеста? P.S. Не пишу каждый раз «спасибо», чтобы не забивать страницу, но, раз уж запостил, за предыдущие ответы (и все последущие) — Спасибо! --FunGorn 10:11, января 22, 2012 (UTC) : Наверное эта страница всё-таки лишняя. У нас итак есть статьи Гарольд, Оазис и Оазис (квест) где можно об этом написать. --Alex6122 © 11:08, января 22, 2012 (UTC) Рекс Почему удалили мою правку в статье Рекс? : В вашем «Вкладе участника» нет правок (кроме написания этого сообщения). Возможно, у вас динамический IP адрес, или вы сделали ту правку с другого компьютера. : Вы имейте введу эту правку? --Alex6122 © 16:55, января 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Да, правка про ауру. Если есть какие-то сомнения, я могу выслать сохраненку. Мне неважно, от чьего имени все это будет написано, просто я обнаружил такую штуку и решил поделиться. ::: В игре такого нет, иначе информация об этом уже была бы в интернете. Это либо какой-то баг, либо фанатская модификация. --Alex6122 © 17:27, января 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: Да, я сейчас попробовал запустить свою сохраненку, и ничего подобного нет, что было вчера. Похоже, это действительно был баг. Но во всяком случае это был очень интересный баг, может, даже какая-то недоработанная возможность. Могу поклясться, что у разных персонажей была разная аура: синяя, красная, иногда белая. Как будто сзади источник света появляется и светит лучами. А когда Рекса отпускаешь, аура не появляется. Ладно, в любом случае, прошу прощения за беспокойство. :Не может быть такого бага. Или это мод или... Нет других вариантов, кроме мода. Silvold 432 10:16, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) Безымянная тема (05:09, 1 февраля 2012) Спасибо Alex6122 буду стараться на благо убежища -- "HARD WORK IS A GOOD WORK". Правки Не подскажете, есть ли инструмент объединения нескольких (5—15) последовательных правок, сделанных одним участником, в одну? --FunGorn 18:18, февраля 1, 2012 (UTC) :Нет, любая сделанная правка сохраняется в «истории» страницы, и как-либо повлиять на них нельзя. --Alex6122 © 18:48, февраля 1, 2012 (UTC) Нет АИ Может стоит создать шаблон: Нет АИ как в википедии? --Silvold 432 10:16, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) :Полезно бы, да. В правилах описание действий есть, а форма указания на возможную недостоверность не прописана. Но вот только вопрос: какими «''Авторитетными Источниками''» можно подкрепить, ну, скажем, собственные наблюдения, до этого не сделанные ни одним игроком? Может, вместо АИ и источник писать что-то другое? --FunGorn 11:07, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Я говорю не про игровые моменты. Мысль о создании шаблона мне пришла в голову после того, как в статье Fallout: New Vegas я наткнулся на такую строку: "Коллекционного издания от 1С не будет. Вместо коллекционного издания будут издания в Jewel упаковке и в DVD-BOXе, включающее диск с игрой, руководство пользователя, плакат и подставку под кружку с символикой игры", подкреплённую источником, где про это не было ни слова. То есть я точно не знаю, неправда ли это, но сомнения в правдивости есть. Для этого и нужен шаблон: Нет АИ. --Silvold 432 11:47, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) * Создал шаблон: нет АИ. --Alex6122 © 08:48, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Безымянная тема (13:31, 9 февраля 2012) Обьясните, пожалуйста. Пытаюсь создать страницу с названием "Пункт Управления пусковой шахтой Эштона". Всё готово. текстура, оформление есть и проходят. Начинаю делать шаблон "Локация", дохожу до рисунка входа - у меня вместо рисунка появляется набор цифр и букв, а самой фотографии нет, не перекачивается с моего рабочего стола. Само фото уже сделано в формате JPEG, размер 170 кб. Смотрел на "вход в Мегатонну в лучах восходящего солнца" - у меня почему-то так не получается Ликвидатор 13:31, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC). : А вы загружали предварительно фото на Вики? (На любой статье справа кнопка добавить фото, это добавление фото в «общий банк»). Я спрашиваю, потому, что вы написали что грузили фото с рабочего стола сразу в шаблон.--Fylhtq 15:29, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) :# Во-первых: не удаляйте старые обсуждения. :# Что значат слова «''текстура''» и «''проходят''» в вашем сообщении? :# ''Fylhtq'' прав, файл сначала надо загрузит на сайт. --Alex6122 © 17:20, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ответы: 1-не знал, понял. Удаление старого - модераторская привычка. Больше не буду. 2-"текстура" - это текст данной станицы на черновике, "проходят" - это значит по вышеуказанным действиям вопросов пока нет. Извиняюсь, буду писать без профжаргона. 3- Спасибо, попробую.Ликвидатор 11:42, февраля 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Ну вот. загрузил я этот рисунок в раздел "фото". А как же его перезагрузить в раздел "изображение" на шаблоне "Локация" вопрос. Что-то никак не получается.Ликвидатор 12:42, февраля 10, 2012 (UTC) :::В режиме Исходного кода в строке карточки «|Изображение = » после знака равенства вписываете полное название загруженного вами файла. --FunGorn 18:00, февраля 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Сделайте как получится (даже если картинка не будет отображаться) и сохраните страницу, а там уже я посмотрю что не так. --Alex6122 © 10:02, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) * Есть такая страница про телепортатор Большой Горы. В этой странице нет описания его принципа действия. Если я его опишу довольно понятно для всех, не уберёте ли вы мой труд, как не энциклопедичное творение вопрос. Ликвидатор 17:28, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Сначала напишите, а там посмотрим. --Alex6122 © 10:42, февраля 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: По этому вопросу понятно. Есть ещё вопрос. Позавчера я сделал новую страницу "Женские казармы Хоупвилля". а в перечне локаций она всё равно горит красным и числится как несуществующая. Ликвидатор 11:22, февраля 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Вы создали статью Женск'ая''' казарм'а' Хоупвилля'', а в списке указана ссылка на страницу Женск'ие''' казарм'ы' Хоупвилля''; Сейчас я сделал перенаправление. --Alex6122 © 11:30, февраля 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::По поводу статьи о телепортации. Информация в данной статье не подтверждается никакими источниками и в ближайшем обозримом будущем в открытой литературе будет отсутствовать. Да, это мои домыслы, но просто они оформились в таком виде и всё тут. Просто пусть люди почитают ( а народ здесь умный ) может кто-нибудь возмёт эту идею и будет делать попытки к её реализации. Я же просто набросал блок-схему и основные принципы её работы. С уважением Ликвидатор 19:23, февраля 20, 2012 (UTC) Объединение статей Здравствуйте! Может стоит объединить эти две статьи: Достижения и трофеи; Достижения: Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas — в одну? --Герой из Убежища 10:04, февраля 10, 2012 (UTC) :Да, надо. --Alex6122 © 10:02, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) *Вот только не знаю, как оценивать прохождение квестов. Например, квест "Помощь Изгоям" можно окончить так, что они в финале перебьют друг друга, а можно и так, что Старейшина и женщина-оператор виртуального тренажёра останутся живы и при дальнейших посещениях этого подземного комплекса будут продавать боеприпасы и ремонтировать разные вещи у гг. Квест "Свободный труд" можно исполнить и на стороне Вернера и на стороне Ашура. Ликвидатор 12:56, февраля 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Оценивать? --Alex6122 © 10:02, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Перед этой темой была тема об обьединении. Там автор предлагает за прохождение квеста давать какую-либо оценку. Но ведь некоторые квесты можно пройти с разной концовкой, так? Вот у меня квест "Звонок" пройден так, что в итоге Франт стал самым главным в казино "Топс". ::: Но это не вопрос. Вопрос такой. Как Вы смогли сделать скрин наземной части и пульта управления Пусковой шахты Эштона с точки, расположенной на высоте 20 метров над створками шахты? Ведь туда же попасть невозможно! Ликвидатор 10:43, февраля 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: Режим «свободной камеры» подробности можно узнать здесь.--Fylhtq 12:12, февраля 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: До сих пор не могу понять о каких оценках вы говорили. Статья «''Достижения и трофеи» описывает достижения, придуманные разработчиками, и дающиеся в определённые игровые моменты; нам ничего придумывать и оценивать не надо. ::::: Скриншоты, сделанные при помощи «свободной камеры», в Убежище приветствуются т.к. такие изображения делают статью более информативной, несмотря на то, что они делаются при помощи читов или стороннего ПО. --Alex6122 © 18:22, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Переименование/перенаправление Попал на статью Уодстворт через перенаправление Уодсворт, хотя всё должно быть ровно наоборот. Пока не умею исправлять сие чудо. В локализации от 1С буквы «Т» в середине нет, проверил. --FunGorn 18:19, февраля 10, 2012 (UTC) : Надо сначала удалить страницу-перенаправление, а затем уже переименовать статью. --Alex6122 © 10:02, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) Порталы * Сделал страницу-портал для Fallout 1. Посмотрите, пожалуйста. Если нет каких-либо замечаний, может поставить её как основную Fallout 1?--Fylhtq 18:57, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) * Ну и ещё «по образу и подобию» сделан «Портал:Van Buren», жду, либо замечаний, либо утверждения статьи на «Главную Van Buren». --Fylhtq 21:14, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) * Ну и аналогично Портал:Fallout Tactics.--Fylhtq 22:17, февраля 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Хорошо, давно пора было их сделать. --Alex6122 © 09:21, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Спасибо. --Fylhtq 09:49, февраля 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: На «navigation» поставьте, пожалуйста, Портал:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel --Fylhtq 04:26, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) Добавление категорий У меня сегодня при нескольких правках к списку уже имеющихся категорий страницы добавляется до трёх-четырёх списков-дубликатов, при этом я не прикасаюсь к ним. В одном случае при этом ещё и ни одна правка не записалась. Что делаю не так, не подскажете? --FunGorn 23:22, февраля 20, 2012 (UTC) :Наверное опять какой-то баг. Единственное что могу посоветовать — добавлять категории вручную. --Alex6122 © 10:18, февраля 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Теперь добавляются пустые строки после названия рубрики в теле статьи. У многих, не только у меня. И такой вдруг вопрос: у нас с англовики общая база изображений, а ссылки на именно наши в английской почему-то не проходят. Что делать, если я в нашу загрузил скрин, но хочу в английской его же использовать? И туда продублировать, а потом наш удалить? --FunGorn 18:41, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) :Просто загрузите файл в общее хранилище. --Alex6122 © 04:36, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Тогда получится дубликат. Это нормально? --FunGorn 05:57, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Изображение здесь можете выставить на удаление. --Alex6122 © 06:05, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) Верхняя дорога Создал страницу "Верхняя дорога", а она всё равно у вас отмечается как "такой страницы не существует". Хочу создать страницу "Ракетная база Хоупвилля-станция погрузки", а вдруг она уже есть? Будет повтор, а это не очень хорошо. Что делать? Ликвидатор 10:20, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) # Вы создали страницу «Верхняя дорога», а в статье Lonesome Road вы видели ссылку «[[Верхняя Дорога|Верхняя 'Д'орога]]», с технической точки зрения это совершенно разные страницы. # В таких случаях надо проверить списки, в которых может находится ссылка на данную статью, в данном случае это Lonesome Road (раздел «Локации») и Шаблон:Navbox Lonesome Road. --Alex6122 © 14:37, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) «Способы уничтожения» Можно воспользоваться описанием правки на странице в качестве индульгенции при уничтожении аналогичных «Уничтожений» (без чрезмерности конечно)? --FunGorn 17:58, февраля 28, 2012 (UTC) : Да. Но «Убежище не имеет строгих правил''», поэтому, при наличии весомых аргументов ту или иную информацию можно оставлять. --Alex6122 © 10:42, февраля 29, 2012 (UTC) С семитысячной! Мои поздравления! :) --FunGorn 17:48, февраля 29, 2012 (UTC) : Поздравлять надо всех участников Убежища. А не конкретно меня. :) --Alex6122 © 17:55, февраля 29, 2012 (UTC) ::А нельзя донести до пользователей содержание последующих изменений (или наоборот), о которых ниже толкует уважаемый Jspoelstra? --FunGorn 22:00, февраля 29, 2012 (UTC) Ausir's proposal Hi Alex. I read Ausir's post to you on Curse about moving your wiki to there. Obviously we wouldn't be happy with that. Yours is a big sister wiki we'd like to stay with us at Wikia. It's up to you and your fellow admins of course, but I'd say if you're happy at Wikia's Russian Fallout Wiki (we are at the American one), why move? Hope you and your team consider things well before you make that step. Jspoelstra (bureaucrat of Wikia's main Fallout Wiki, Nukapedia). : And when you would move, people won't be able to find your wiki that easy anymore because of the new adress. So that would reduce traffic quite a bit I think. You've established a solid user- and visitorbase who know where to find you now, why risk losing that? Jspoelstra. :I do hope that you stay with wikia or at least in part. If you divorce yourself completely from wikia, we will lose our largest sister wikia. I do not know how they treat you guys here at wikia but if you do decide to move I wonder if Wikia will make it harder to do the move. You will lose the web address and a variety of other small things. Just think this through before anything drastic is done. I would love to continue to have your wikia as a sister wikia.--Kingclyde 03:00, марта 1, 2012 (UTC)